Death
by BeccaRomano
Summary: A young maiden's last moments.


Pain was something she had always ignored. Whether it is physical or emotional, it was something easily ignored. After the hard life she had gone through, she simply had to suck it up and get over it. After all, being blinded at the age of ten is not something one should mourn about, especially if you wish to survive in this horrid world of gods and men.

Yet no matter what, no matter how hard she tried, Lei, simply could not get away from her bad luck.

She crawled across the stony ground, blind, weak and bloody. She could feel her own blood on her hand, as she crawled across the ground; blood still seeped down her face from where the man had hit her head, and worst of all, she still had tears that she could not hold back, falling down her cheeks that she knew was smeared with dirt and blood, probably an ugly purple bruise forming around the cut and her left cheek.

Lei's whole body ached with every movement. She had no energy to fully stand on both of her feet, her thighs ached, and she knew bruises were forming all over her body. She had put up a fight with the man, but unfortunately her four other sharpened senses were not enough for her to stop the man from hurting her. She was probably bleeding somewhere else; she knew the man had had a knife.

Lei's mangled hands slipped on the ground and she went falling, unable to keep her body properly balanced. She hit the ground with a large thud, and she grunted at the sharp pain that erupted on her side. She laid there, refusing to get up and ignoring the pain throughout her body.

_A poor blind girl, dying in the middle of nowhere_, she thought to herself, _how sad._ She tried thinking of happy things, to get her mind off of the pain, and the self-pity that was wallowing up inside her. Before her father had slashed her eyes out to give to Hades for his dead wife, she had been told she had dark green eyes, like the moss that would grow on trees in the mid and late summer. She laughed bitterly, at the memory of hearing the prophetess tell her that she would never get her eyes back again, and that it was 'shame' for them to have been taken.

After she lost her eyes, Lei had to place a cloth over where her eyes would be, like a blind fold. Her eyelids had been ruined to the extent where she was unable to close them, only leaving a nasty burnt eye sockets. She would never see the light of day again, the vast blue sea, the greenness of the grass or anything else of this world. Only complete darkness, and for some reason that had settled easily with Lei.

Now here she lay, naked, after being raped by some stranger that she did not know, on the side of the road, with no energy, and most likely bleeding to death from that mysterious wound that she could not feel on her own body. The only thing that she would regret is dying in a better place.

She lay on a rocky path, uncomfortable, and hot from the late summer heat. She had hoped she could make it to a comfortable grassy area, but alas she did know if such a thing was in the area due to her blindness. She cursed her idiotic father with his idiotic love for his unfaithful wife. He didn't even get her back, even though he had sacrificed his own daughter's eyes. That stupid, stupid man.

She started coughing violently, something she just realized she had been doing for a while. Why was it so easy to ignore the pain now? She hadn't even noticed the terrible pain on her thigh that she suspected was one of the places the man had cut her.

"Will a god take pity on me? I wonder," Lei said out loud, mockingly. She had heard stories of people who were dying with a pitiful past, and suddenly a god would pity them and safe them. She started laughing but was cut off by violent coughs and blood.

"No god is able to pity you, for it is your time to die."

Again she laughed but this time at the strange mysterious voice. A voice she knew that did not belong to any mortal. "Tell me, are my ears right? You are no mortal? Perhaps someone to entertain a poor maiden while she dies a miserable death?"

A chuckle and noises of movement. How had she not heard him approaching earlier? Were her senses slowly slipping?

"You are sharp," the voice said.

"I am blind, I have no choice," she commented, suddenly coughing up more blood.

"Well you no longer have to be."

Lei was confused and turned toward the voice with much effort, pain erupting everywhere on her body.

"Is it my time to die?" she asked seriously. She already knew the answer; she realized who this immortal was.

"Yes it is," very curt, very formal was his way of speaking.

Lei chuckled, and reached for the blind fold. She ripped it off, and turned back toward Thanatos. "Tell me Death, before I die," she said sincerely, "don't I have the most beautiful eyes?"

Surprisingly, she could hear the warm smile in his voice, "Yes, they are very beautiful." She felt his hands, that were warm touch her cold forehead lightly, and right before she blacked out she caught a glimpse of Death, the last thing that she saw in her life time, and something she does not regret looking at.


End file.
